The Mega Dragon Tournament
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: You know how there's a total of eight Mega Evolution Dragon type Pokémon? I've decided to make a story about that using not only game characters, but also a rival character I thought up years ago named Wyvern. I've dreamed him up during the eras of Black and White and their sequels along with the eras of X and Y. I'm happy to have finally included him in a story. Read and enjoy!


**_The Mega Dragon Tournament_**

Over at the stadium, where the Manalo Conference was held, a sub-tournament was announced. It was called the Mega Dragon Tournament. The rules of this sub-tournament were to bring one Dragon type Pokémon that can Mega Evolve or a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve into a Dragon type. Each contestant must have one of the eight known species of Dragon type Mega Evolution Pokémon. Taking interest, I decided to enter. As I was signing up, a familiar face walked up to me.

"I trust you've been well." The trainer greeted.

The trainer was a white skinned male with brown eyes and brown medium perm hair, wearing a black logo cap with white wide-frame sunglasses, black zipped shirt combo, black vinyl pants, black loafers with black ankle socks, and carrying a black vinyl messenger bag.

"Wyvern." I said, addressing the trainer. "It's been awhile since I last saw you."

"I know." Wyvern replied. "It's been years since our last battle in Kalos, but this time, I'm sure that I'll defeat you."

"We'll see." I smirked.

Wyvern was a trainer from Nuvema Town in Unova. He was the first trainer to successfully defeat Team Plasma single-handedly. After I had finished off Team Plasma and became champion of Unova two years later, we challenged each other to battle to see who the greatest champion of Unova was, and I won, five times in a row: four times in Unova and one time in Kalos. Despite that he lost to me all the time, Wyvern respects me as his greatest rival. We share the idea of creating the ultimate Pokémon team.

"Is it true that you've assembled an ultimate Pokémon team?" Wyvern asked.

"I have." I nodded. "And now I'm working on making a team like that consisting of Dragon type Pokémon only."

"So now the dream will finally become a reality." Wyvern smiled before walking away.

Both Wyvern and I love Dragon type Pokémon most of all. We dreamed of assembling a team of Dragon type Pokémon which could best any other Pokémon type and counter their abilities. After many years of researching every single Dragon type Pokémon known so far and what moves they can learn, I've made plans for a team of them that I'm currently training. It's a work in progress, but I plan to complete it this year. Focusing back on the tournament, I prepared to face my opponent for the first round. My first opponent was Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh.

"Ready to face me once more?" Cyhthia asked.

"Always." I replied, remembering how I battled her pervious times in Unova.

As Cynthia sends out Garchomp, I send out Jaller, my Charizard. We then Mega Evolve our Pokemon into Mega Charizard X and Mega Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush, let's go!" Cynthia commands.

Garchomp cloaks itself in a light blue aura and charges at Jaller.

"Dragon Claw." I order.

Jaller's claws extend, glowing light blue. He then strikes the charging Garchomp, creating an explosion. As the dust settles, Jaller is seen standing while Garchomp is defeated and changed back.

"Whoa, I've never seen such skill and power before." Cynthia thought to herself, looking both surprised and amazed at the same time.

Apparently, Cynthia didn't know of the strong bond I had with Jaller or that he was my very first Pokémon, but I'd tell her all about that later. As for the other battle of Round 1, Brendan' Mega Sceptile defeated Drake's Mega Salamence, which didn't surprise me at all. Anabel's Mega Latios was able to defeat Benga's Mega Latias. I knew that would happen from the start. And Wyvern and his Mega Ampharos were able to score a win over Winona and her Mega Altaria. Barely though due to Mega Altaria's Dragon/Fairy typing. With Round 1 wrapped up, I moved on to Round 2, where my next opponent was Anabel.

"Show me your true power." Anabel requests as she Mega Evolves her Latios.

"Gladly." I reply before Mega Evolving Jaller.

Jaller uses Rock Slide on Latios, but it uses Psychic to catch the falling rocks and fling them at Jaller. However, Jaller dodges the flung rocks and starts to zero in on Latios who uses Draco Meteor, but the attack is dodged, and Jaller defeats Latios with Dragon Claw.

"Amazing. But why use Rock Slide from the start?" Anabel asked.

"Well, I figured your Latios had Psychic from the start." I replied.

During the second battle of Round 2, Wyvern faced off against Brendan. Though Brendan's Mega Sceptile was immune to Electric type attacks due to its Lightning Rod ability, Wyvern seemed to have known that and his Ampharos defeats Sceptile using Dragon Pulse. Now everything leading up to the final round has gone as I had anticipated: me vs. Wyvern, and I'm more than ready to show him my legendary bond with Jaller.

As Wyvern and I face each other, he says "So here we are again. A battle between the two of us to see who the best trainer is. But this time, I assure you that I will win."

"We'll see about that." I replied as we both sent out our Pokémon and Mega Evolved them.

Ampharos starts firing Dragon Pulse at Jaller, but he dodges it and moves in to use Dragon Claw. However, Ampharos blocks the attack using Iron Tail and manages to push him back. Ampharos then uses Power Gem, but Jaller dodges it and defeats Ampharos using Fissure.

"That's impossible." Wyvern says in surprise. "How is it that your Charizard knows such a move?"

"It's something we won from Giovanni after defeating him in Kanto." I replied.

After I was awarded a trophy for my victory in the tournament, Wyvern comes to congratulate me.

"So about this Dragon type team that you've planned out. It's going to be led by your Jaller, right?" Wyvern asked.

"It will indeed." I nodded.

"Which Dragon types will you use for the team?" Wyvern asks.

I get out my phone and show him the team plan on it, featuring the needed abilities and moves of the required Dragon types. The Dragon type team I've planned out is being trained here in Alola, and once it's ready, I'll be known as a legendary Dragon Master.

"Amazing. I never would've thought of that." Wyvern says.


End file.
